No Ordinary Girl
by DeafAngel2000
Summary: Poem about the seasons of H2O (also to make up for my lack of updating!)


Off the coast  
of the Golden Coast,  
was there an island  
with many wonders to hide.  
Who would have known  
the events that would take place?  
Inside a volcano,  
in a quaint little place.  
In order to set the records straight,  
let's start with the Comet  
that trashed everyplace.  
Bearing blue gems  
and unknown powers,  
it started a race to start the case.  
All born from the moon,  
connected to a pool.  
Featuring no common tales,  
but actual tails!  
Fire, Water, and Ice, to start,  
these 3 abilities played their part.  
But more soon came too.  
Lightning, Air, and Snow came through,  
bringing Telekinesis and Invisibility through.

But this is just old news.  
Let's tell the story of the few.

Back in the 1950s,  
times were changing and life was great.  
Until 3 girls changed their Fates.  
Two blonde and a brunette found the place,  
not realizing their timing sealed their fates.  
High moon rising  
above the island,  
all they did was dip into.  
Bubble and sparkles,  
the moon pool did.  
Giving these 3 extraordinary gifts.  
They learned at times,  
the joys of the sea.  
But also learned to see  
the joys above too.  
Friendships grew and loyalty tested,  
secrets kept to not be rejected.

But one by one,  
they fell apart.  
All but one,  
for she knew again  
the cycle would start.

50 years later,  
times had changed.  
But for 3 new girls,  
life would never be the same.  
Brought to Mako  
through foolish pride,  
these very different girls  
couldn't catch a clue if they tried.  
Found the moon pool,  
yes, they did.  
Changed their Fates,  
so well, they did.  
Cool and calm, Emma got Ice.  
Sweet and serene, Aqua for Cleo.  
But last but not least,  
we can never forget  
the Fire received for Rikki indeed.

Once bonded by nothing,  
now a secret.  
The discoveries they'd learn,  
all to keep it.  
Challenged they were,  
land and sea.  
They had fallen in love,  
they had remained as seen.  
The trials of the Full Moon,  
the events that took place.  
Caught by a scientist  
with no way out,  
they sacrificed their tails  
so they may be safe.  
But oh-oh-oh!  
Did they not know,  
it was only temporary,  
for twelve hours or so!

Not long after,  
the first year has passed.  
The girls had learned to handle  
their-no-to-normal paths.  
Happy in love,  
Cleo seems to be.  
The skeptic in love,  
Emma and Rikki would surely see.  
Enter a new girl,  
drench by Cleo's mistake.  
Clever and strong-willed,  
Charlotte had walked in.  
After a new moon passed by,  
power upgrades shod their sides.  
Frustrated and disgruntled,  
Cleo was.  
To find true control,  
let go of her Love, she does.  
However she did,  
it had been too late.  
Charlotte had him,  
and a game was made.  
A discovery of a photo,  
from the Original 3, it was.  
Turns out to show:  
Charlotte was the granddaughter  
to one.  
Bitterness and rivalries built,  
all to obtain love,  
a tail was gained,  
selfishness and pettiness come.  
Through error and sadness,  
Cleo was in love again.  
But thanks to everyone,  
a disgruntled mermaid was on the run.  
Under the influence,  
an angry mermaid had risen.  
Seeking their tails,  
the girls knew what needed  
to be solved.  
As quick as the battle and consequences formed,  
Charlotte's tail was lost just like her grandmothers.  
All was well,  
as it could be once again.  
And showed by the end,  
only 3 could WIN!

High school was ending,  
but more was just beginning.  
Though Emma had gone,  
a new mermaid has come.  
Shy and true,  
Bella was new.  
Her unique power over gelatin,  
brought a surprising twist to the crew.  
On the night of a Full Moon,  
the moon cave went aglow.  
Sending spikes into the water,  
a Water Tentacle came to the show.  
Rikki's was open,  
a gift to the mermaid itself.  
And Cleo was stronger know,  
no longer naive to help.  
Once attacked,  
these girls had met.  
A brand new bond  
that cannot be met.  
More trials and tribulations,  
hit the group hard.  
Heartbreak and betrayals  
also got so far.  
But the Tentacle became the friend,  
when Rikki saw to its end.  
And the discovery of the blue gems  
set the records in motion.  
Revealing Eva's comet,  
and all that ends with Earth,  
the 3 mermaids came to grips  
of what was really in the set.  
In the darkest hour,  
their true purpose was known.  
Using their strive and gifts,  
all so they can remain...


End file.
